De cómo y cuándo me enamoré de ti
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: ¿Cuándo ocurrió? No lo se con exactitud. ¿Cómo? No tengo ni idea..."Carta de Ron a Hermione cuando está en la casa de Bill y Fleur y se siente arrepentido de haber dejado a sus amigos...


**Disclaimer**: Creo que es más que obvio, pero no pierdo nada aclarándolo: no soy JK y por ende nada me pertenece, excepto la idea...

* * *

De cómo y cuando me enamoré de ti

Hermione:

Ya han pasado siete años (y algunos meses para ser precisos) desde ese primero de septiembre de 1990. Siete años de peleas y reconciliaciones, de risas y llantos, de ojos en blanco y ceños fruncidos.

El asunto es que en algún punto, instante o como lo quieras llamar de ese trayecto, dejé de verte como mi mejor amiga para pasar a considerarte una chica y, luego, la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado. Sí, ya no me da vergüenza decirlo o, mejor dicho, pensarlo; ya que si te tuviera enfrente mío ahora mismo seguramente te diría alguna tontería como "sabelotodo insufrible" o "¿estaban ricos los libros?"... pero es que no puedo evitarlo, por más que lo intento, cada vez que quiero decirte algo lindo (eso sonó cursi, lo admito) las palabras se me olvidan.

¿Cuándo ocurrió? No lo se con exactitud. ¿Cómo? No tengo ni idea...

Tal vez fue el año pasado cuando Ginny me soltó en la cara que tu y el estúpido búlgaro ese se habían besado después del Baile de Navidad. No te imaginas como me sentí en ese momento, me dieron unas ganas terribles de tomar mi escoba, ir a buscarlo y romperle la cara; pero después me lo pensé mejor y decidí ensañarme contigo, o en realidad conmigo mismo por no querer aceptar que estaba celoso. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Terminé lastimando a Lavender que no me había hecho nada malo.

Si lo pienso mejor, quizás haya sido en cuarto; cuando te vi aparecer junto a Krum y deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser él. O, ese mismo año cuando pasé semanas rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de averiguar quien era el que te había invitado al baile.

Pasaron muchas cosas ese año que nos acercaron y alejaron respectivamente, como el tiempo en el que estuve peleado con Harry y tu te hacías un espacio para estar con ambos, por separado claro está; o el día que te pedí el periódico durante el desayuno y vi tu cara sorprendida junto a la de Harry, bajo un titular que afirmaba que eran novios.

Y si vuelvo más atrás en el tiempo... ¿Recuerdas nuestra pelea en tercero? ¿Cuándo pensé que tu gato se había comido a Scabbers? Yo sí, y me acuerdo también que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta la falta que me hacías...

¡Y ni hablar de segundo! Casi me muero cuando me enteré que te habían petrificado (pregúntale a Harry si no me crees). Creo que fue la época en la que más atención presté en clases, por no decir la unica... ¡Y todo para que cuando te despetrificaran pudieras ponerte al dia!

Y mejor no retrocedo más porque me da miedo hacerlo, no quiero ni pensar hasta donde puedo llegar...

O... Sí, uno más... El recuerdo tuyo más viejo que tengo: ¡El dia que nos conocimos, por supuesto! No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo se, no empezamos con lo que se dice el pie derecho exactamente, ¿no? Pero si te puedo decir lo que sentí y pensé la primera vez que te vi: que eras una sabelotodo presumida (no te enojes, pero esa fue mi primera impresión) y me enojé, mucho, ¿por qué? Porque te "burlaste" de mi por el truco que estaba intentando hacer, por la cara de "yo si puedo hacer buenos hechizos" y, sobre todo, ¡porque me dejaste de lado totalmente cuando viste a Harry! Si, también lo se, suena tonto, pero así fue.

Como te habrás dado cuenta no tengo ni la más puta idea de cuando comenzaste a gustarme, pero de algo estoy seguro: soy el chico más estúpido de todo el mundo y espero que algún dia me perdones por dejarlos a Harry y a ti, estoy realmente arrepentido, pero lo hecho hecho está, y no tengo un giratiempo para regresar con ustedes. Además ni siquiera se donde estarán ahora...

Tampoco se para que demonios escribo esta carta si nunca te la voy a dar; porque, al fin al cabo, sigo siendo el tonto, inseguro e insensible Ronald Weasley de siempre.

En fin, no escribo más porque no tiene sentido que lo haga, espero que estén bien donde quiera que estén y logren derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado...

Te quiere...

Ron (el que tiene menos sensibilidad que una cucharita de té) Weasley.

PD: Perdón por las "malas palabras" ¡Sabes que no puedo evitarlas!

* * *

Holaaa!

Bueno, aca les traigo esto que ha estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace algunos días... No me quedó exactamente como me lo imaginé, pero es lo q hay XD

Es la primera vez que narro desde Ron (o al menos eso intenté), es obvio q no me quedó fiel del todo a su personalidad, pero es lo q me salió :P

Espero q le haya gustado!!

y ya saben.... Tanto si así fue como si no...DEJEN UN REVIEW!!

Me gusta recibir sus crticas, sean buenas o malas todas son bien recibidas!!

ahora sí...me fui a tomar unos mates...

Anabella...


End file.
